Harry Potter And the Different Start To Life
by hiyaboii
Summary: A bunch of what if question to make this FanFiction real. Please read and review. Rated M for language and lemons HP/DG*Gobbledegook* {Paseltounge} [French] 'Bulgarian' from Chapter 5 onwards
1. Harry's Training

_**Chapter One - Harry's Training**_

**Harry POV**

My name is Harry James Potter it is three months before my eleventh birthday I was asleep in my cuboard under the stairs when I was pulled into a strange dream where a strange man with black hair and blue eyes wearing old worn out clothes (A/N: Looks like Colin Morgan)

The man said 'Harry I would not have visited you for another few years but you need training before you go back to the wizarding world.'

I then said 'who are you? and what do you mean wizarding world?'

The man said I am one of your ancestors tomorrow night you will meet the rest of your ancestors. As for my name it is Merlin.'

I the fainted but woke up before I fell. Merlin then explained what would be happening in the next few nights and that they would explain the magical power system to him tomorrow.

Merlin the wished me well and I woke up.

the day went the usual I got a beating ate scrapes then sent to bed at 7pm

That night just as Merlin said, he returned and with my ancestors. As you can guess I was shocked to find out that I was decendents from the four founders, the Peverell brothers, Le Fay, Emrys (Merlin), Pendragon, Evans and of course Potter.

Merlin said 'Harry I am now going to explain to you the Magical Power system and what the ranks are. Right the Magical Power System (MPS) is the system that tracks what type of level of power you have. The levels are:

0 is Muggle or Mundane

1 - 20 is Squib

21 - 50 is adebth

51 - 200 is wizard or witch

201 - 400 is Sorcerer

401 - 600 is Grand Sorcerer

601 - 800 is Mage

801 - 1000 is Arch Mage

1001 - 1200 is is High Arch Mage

1201+ is Grand High Arch Mage

The reason I am telling you this because for you there was a prophcey made involing you and a wizard now called Voldemort.'

I replied 'ok so what is my power level and what is Voldemorts and Dumbledore's?'

Merlin said 'Voldemort has a power level of 558 and Dumbledore's is 498. Yours is 9775 that is the total of all our power levels combined but you have a 90% power block on your magic. Over the next few days we will train you in everything you need to know. I will be teaching you a spell that only a select few wizards can be told. I will teach you the shield charm which has long be forgotten and it is the only shield capable of absorbing or rebounding the killing curse.'

They then went on to teach me everything that they knew.

**3rd Person POV**

The things that Harry was taught were:

Occlumency

Legillimens

Transfiguration

Potions

Care Of magical Creatures

Sword Fighting

Charms

Ancient Runes

Warding

Ward Breaking

Arithmancy

Divination

Astronomy

Defence Against Dark Arts

Dark Arts

Alchmey

Apperation all forms Goblin and Elf included

Wandless Magic

How to behave as he should for someone of his stature

All Languages including Elf and Goblin

They took 50 years to master to the point that with Occlumency Harry could protect his mind from when Merlin attacked it at full force though when he unblocked his abilities and core his shielding would increase ten-fold.

His Legillimens would also increase ten-fold meaning no one could stop him from entering thier mind seeing as Merlin couldn't defend against him.

All the training took in total was 1000 years which amounted to him spending every night for three months training in his dreams in his spare time he got to know his parents.

It was finally Harry's Eleventh Birthday. He went to get the mail and saw his Hogwarts letter which he put in his pocket until latter that night.

Harry then took the post to his uncle and said 'there you are uncle'

The day went the same as usual that night Harry went to his cubboard and scribbled a note to the Deputy saying that he would be there but had no clue as to how to get there, which was a total lie he could just apperate to Gringotts through the wards using his Goblin apperation if he wanted to, he also asked if she could come by and take him tomorrow as he needed to be done as soon as possible seeing as his aunt and uncle would not like him to be seen in public to much.

That night he had a party with his ancestors.


	2. Diagon Alley

_**Chapter Two - Diagon Alley**_

The next day the Deputy arrived at 7am sharp and Harry left with her.

She took him to the alley and said 'I will be back to collect you soon make sure you have some money with you.'

Harry then said 'ok proffessor I shall see you in a few hours.'

Harry then headed to Gringotts and said in Goblin Tounge *good morning master teller, I would like to take a inheretance test, heir test and a abillity test the I woul like to claim my lordships as last heir to house Potter*

The Goblin was shocked but replied *right this way sir*

Harry then did the inheretance test which just showed his name and his parents name.

The next test was the heirs test which said:

_NAME: Harry James Potter_

_Heir to:_

_Potter_

_Evans_

_Peverell_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Slytherin_

_Emrys_

_Pendragon_

_Le Fay_

_Able to claim all titles at the time of this test_

Harry wasn't shocked but the goblin was and said *sir you must know that with those title they put you as the most influential and the richest man in both the wazarding world.*

That shocked Harry.

The abilities test read:

_NAME: Harry James Potter_

_ABILITIES: (ALL BLOCKED BY A.P.W.B.D OTHER WISE KNOWN AS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.)_

_Parseltounge_

_Animagus - any form_

_Occulmens_

_Legllimens_

_Metamorph_

_Wandless Magic_

_Prodigy at - Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and all other magic based subjects._

_Enhanced Healing_

_Beast speaker_

_Mage Sight_

_Mage Sense_

_Aura reader_

_Fire Elemental_

_Water Elemental_

_Earth Elemental_

_Air Elemental_

_Light Elemental_

_Shadow Elemental_

_Natural Sword fighter_

_CORE BLOCKED - 90%_

Harry chuckled at the Goblin's face as he read about the core block and said *well master teller could I be notifyed of my MPS ranking is it should be about 977.5 if I am correct I would also like to know how much money I now have and I also would like the core and ability blocks removed. I would also like to claim headship now. Do you also have a quick way of accessing my gold so I do not need to come to the bank each time.*

The Goblin then said *you have 62,102,759,405,870 Galleons or £621,027,594,058,700 this makes you the richest man in the world both magical and muggle. We also have a card that you can use in the magical and muggle world which allows you to spend you money with out coming into the bank.*

The Goblin then looked into Harry's MPS records and it showed that Harry's guess was spot on. The Goblin then said *you now have 18 votes on the wizenmont.*

Harry then said *Master Goblin is there any department in the ministry that is so top secret that the minister doesn't even know the names of the members as I would like to meet the Head of department.*

The Goblin nodded then left for Harry to finidh what he was doing. Harry then went to the Wand makers.

Harry's wand was made out of 3 pieces of wood one from the tree of life another from a holy and the final one was from the tree of death. It had 5 cores the first was Basilisk venom. The second was Basiliksk heartstring. The third was Pheonix tears. The forth was a pheonix tail feather the final one was a Hungarian Horntail Heartstring.

The wand was very powerful Harry then went and got his Hogwarts uniform and a complete wardrobe.


	3. The Department Of Mysteries

_**Chapter Three - The Department Of Mysteries**_

Harry then went to the Department Of Mysteries.

When Harry arrived he was attacked by six unspeakables where he started dueling them. He managed to take the first three out but stunning them with stunners only he could remove. He then sent a reducto and a stunner to two others then he cast a shield and said 'Hey there is no needed to attack me I was just looking for a job where I can also protect Hogwarts at the same time.'

The person responded 'well seeing as you have taken five of us out I will give you three hours to revise the unspeakable handbook and anything else you need then test you for your rank.'

Harry nodded and got to work.

He got it all done six times in three hours but who is counting.

The first test was MPS which Harry imformed them that he still had a 90% block on his core.

The head of the department said 'what is your MPS score then?'

Harry said '977.5'

The Department Head the said 'Fuck that means that with out the block you are at 9775 MPS. Do you know why your score is so high?'

Harry said 'yes it is the power level of all my ancestors MPS added together.'

The Head replied 'I know it is a rude question but what was your ancestors house names?'

Harry said 'it is rude but any way my acestors are:

Emrys

Le Fay

Pendragon

Peverell

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Evans

Potter

Is that to much or not shocking enough?'

The Head then past out and Harry had to revive him. The Head then said 'I can remove the blocks for you if you want.'

Harry agreed and informed them about the blocks on his abilities.

They then went on to the second test which was to fire as many Curses, Hexes or Jinx's as he could which to harry amounted to over 2000 of each type were cast.

The third and final test was that he had to duel the head of department to see how well he does.

Harry wasn't trying in the duel it only took him 10 minutes though. Harry was awarded the rank of head field agent.

When they finished bringing Harry up to speed on what is happening at Hogwarts and the wizarding world.

Harry then said 'just a quick question. does anyone know or can find out, at gringotts, who's vault is 713.'

Nicolas Flamel who Harry had found out was head of the Department gasped and said 'it is mine why?'

Harry responded 'did you give anyone from Hogwarts permission to remove things from it seeing as the Gamekeeper removed a stone sized package from the vault.'

Nicolas was in a rage so Harry left after promising to recover it at Hogwarts he asked 'has Dumbledore ever wanted what was in the vault?'

Nicolas said 'yes why what are you thinking?'

Harry replied 'I am thinking that if it is Dumbledore that has it he may take it turn it into a test for me then say it was destroyed in some horrific test when trying to recover it.'

Nicolas then said 'you are Harry Potter aren't you?'

Harry just nodded then left with saying he will report in once a week.


	4. Hogwarts Sorting And Duel

_**Chapter Four - Hogwarts Sorting And Duel**_

The weeks to September the first flew by Harry woke up a 8am in the morning got his stuff together and was waiting on the platform from 10 o'clock. he waited around for ten minutes before going to the founders compartment.

The train left the station at 11 on the dot. He was enjoying the quiet until a red headed boy came said 'could I sit here every where else is full'

Harry said 'no only the founders Heirs can sit in this compartment as so named.'

The boy left in a strop. The train ride was peaceful for the rest of the ride.

When Harry got off the train there was a burly looking man calling 'first years, this way' over and over. He then led them to the castle via the lake. As they got off of the boats Harry felt the wards transfer to him.

They were then met by a old looking woman. The woman then spoke 'Hello welco to your firt year at Hogwarts I am Proffesor McGonagal the sorting will take place momentarly just wait her while I go and let the hedmaster know.'

Harry noticed as the woman left a blond ponce was walking towards him. the ponce said 'So if it isn't Harry Potter. I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

Harry said 'nice to meet you and it isn't just Harry Potter it is Lord Emrys so back off you blond ponce'

Malfoy then started to pull his wand on Harry who turned to him and said 'I request a Honour Duel between you and me.'

The ponce thought that Harry didn't know much spells. So he said 'Ok tonight in the Great hall after the Sorting.'

McGonagal came back to hear the challenge being issued then said 'they are ready for you now.'

The sorting hat them said "I would sing but the heir of the founders my burn me alive just like his ancestors have done many times before. So I just want to say welcome back and a set of red headed twins has your father's map."

With that the sorting began. Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ron all went to Gryffindor. Daphne, Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy went to slytherin. The rest went to either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Harry was then called.

**Hello Archie How are you?** Said Harry.

**Not bad the Headmaster has been trying to get me to put you straight into Gryffindor. **Archie responded.

Harry said **Well Gryffindor would be nice I have a duel against a blond ponce which you are welcom to watch.**

Harry then took the hat off set him on the stool after his house was annonced then said "Hey Draco you blond Ponce we have a duel to complete. Isn't that right Professor McGonagal?"

She nodded.

Draco then came up and said "ok lets do this I will beat you easily"

Flitwick then set the wards up and they began dueling Draco was sending spell after spell at Harry but he just kept dodging them. Harry then sent a stinging jinx at Draco and it hit him.

Harry then said *Hey Professor Flitwick should I keep taunting him or put him out of his misery?*

Flitwick said *well you could taunt him for five mor minutes. Where did you learn Gobbledegook from?*

Harry replied (while still dodging spells and every so ofter sending a acurat stinging jinx at Malfoy) *well I have had a bit of advance trainning. Could I duel you some time*

Harry waited another five minutes before he put Draco out of his misery.

There was mass laughing seeing as how Harry was having a chat while Handing Draco his defeat.


	5. Fist Day Of Classes

**Chapter Five - First Day Of Classes**

That night Harry was visited by Merlin.

Harry said "Hello Merlin to what do I owe this Pleasure?"

Merlin responded "I forgot to tell you something concerning your MPS level."

Harry the replied "What is it then?"

Merlin then continued "Well your MPS will double it's self by the time that you are Fourteen then the MPS from when you are Fourteen will be doubled to give you your MPS score when you are Seventeen."

Harry was shocked but the said "If my MPS is 9775 at Eleven then at Fourteen it will be 19550 so at Seventeen it will be 39100."

Merlin Nodded then said "I will now leave you to Dreams of Daphne Greengrass."

Harry the had dreams of Daphne.

The next morning Harry went down stair to breakfast. When He got there Harry greeted Ron and Hermione.

They then got their timetables. they had Double Transfiguration first and it was with Slytherin. When Harry got there he winked at McGonagal who was sitting on her desk in her Animagus form.

McGonagal was thinking _How did he know it was me._

Harry then said "Hermione you may want to sit down and get ready."

Ron and Seamus ran into the class 10 minutes late so Harry transfigured Ron's Bag into a map and seamus' bag into a alarm clock and said "their you may be on time next time but McGonagal may have your head in the next 30 seconds so get to your seats"

Ron then said "who are you to boss us around?"

Harry said "fine" he then canceled the spells on their bags and turned to the front and said "I tried Professor McGonagal, you can deal with them now"

With that McGonagal turned back to her human form. Then she said "you are best to take Mr. Potter's advice."

Harry the said "Excuse me professor, but it is actually Lord Emrys well until this summer then my Title changes again."

McGonagal seemed shocked but then she got on with the Transfiguration lesson.

They then went to Double charms where Flitwick explained the theory about charms then told the class to read the first three chapters of their textbooks

So Harry said"Professor Flitwick I was hoping we could arrange to duel some time you know to actually give me a challenge."

Flitwick then said "yes Mr. Potter or is it Lord Emrys? We could have our duel now if you would like or do you want to do it in the great hall after the feast tonight?"

Harry said "how about one now and one after the feast so that you can try to beat me after I have beaten you? And please call me Harry. I can't have my Dueling partner being too formal."

So they got into their Dueling stances and the duel began.

Flitwick started off easy but Harry decided to freak him out so Harry sent a green stunner at Flitwick who managed to only just dodge.

Flitwick attacked Harry full force not holding anything back. Harry was still not trying so he decided to up his game a bit so he sent a colourless stunner at Flitwick followed straight after by a parseltounge disarming spell.

Harry won the duel and said "rematch yes or no? oh and you can fight along side me anytime you like sir."

Flitwick said "I plan to do both"

After they went to lunch they had Potions

Snape seemed to have it out for Harry because he asked Harry "where would you find a Bezor?"

Harry said "any proper potion's master would know this but for you information there are three places that you could find it. The first being the stomach of a goat. The second would be your stock cupboard the final one would be on your persons."

Snape seemed shocked but decided no to bet against Harry. For the rest of the lesson Snape was nice to Harry who had managed to brew a perfect potions.

The rest of the first classes went by with out a incident and Harry enjoyed them but they were a bit to easy for him.


	6. Halloween

**A/N: every fifth reviewer will get a chapter dedicate to them for the first fifty reviews then every ten after that.**

* * *

**Chapter Six - Halloween**

The days were blurring together and soon It was time for Halloween Harry had managed to keep his training up. They were just learning the levitation spell in charms though Harry normally helped teach them.

Ron was going on about the way that Hermione was teaching him when she barged past him crying.

Harry turned to Ron and said "now you have done it."

Harry the went after Hermione. When he found her he said "Hermoine you shouldn't listen to everyone only those who want to be your friends and your teachers."

Hermione then said "Why should I listen to you?"

Harry responded "Because I want to be your friend and I don't believe what Ron said"

Hermione Hugged him and said "we should get to the Halloween Feast"

Harry smiled slightly and said "you go I am going to take a walk around the castle as I am not that Hungary."

Hermione agreed and left. Harry left five minutes later but saw Quirrell let a Troll in to the Castle.

Harry stunned the Professor while sending a message to Archie to tell Snape to bring some truth serum to the dungeons. Harry then shot a over-powered reducto at the the troll which killed it instantly.

Snap arrived not one minute later with the truth serum and said "Potter what is the meaning of this why have you bound Quirrell? and why is their a dead troll over there?"

Harry said "well you see i was just going for a walk seeing as today is the anniversary of my parents murder ant the hands of a psychotic maniac. When I saw Quirrell letting the troll in so I stunned him and sent for you when I shot a over-powered reducto at the troll. Then you arrived now could you apply the serum I would like to question him."

Snape did so and then left by order of Harry Harry then turned to Quirrell and revived him then asked _"what did you plan to do with the troll?" (Harry's Questions __**Quirrell's Answers**__)_

_**Quirrell Responded "it was to be a distraction to get on to onto the third floor."**_

_"What is on the third floor that you want so much?"_

_**"The Sorcerer's stone is there after a few traps."**_

_"Why do you want the Stone?"_

_**"To give to the Dark Lord so he can be revived"**_

_"What is under the turban?"_

**_"The face of the Dark Lord"_**

_"Can anyone take the Dark Mark unwillingly?"_

_**"no the person must be willing to accept the mark"**_

_"Why do serve a fool?"_

_**"The Dark Lord is no FOOL you are child."**_

_"Did you break into Gringotts?"_

**_"Of course I did."_**

With that Harry knocked him out and shrunk him then placing him in his pocket.

Harry then went to the third floor corridor and went in to a room to find a Ceberus guarding a trap door so Harry stunned the dog and went down the trap door then he fell into Devil Snare.

He lit the room up which made the Devil snare then moved on to a room with keys so he just blasted the door open. He then moved onto a chess board. He saw the opposing team and said "do you want to end up like that door? No, then move aside or do I, Harry James Potter Lord of Hogwarts, Emrys, Evans, Le Fay, Peverell, Potter and Pendragon. Have to order you to move?"

At the mention of Pendragon the king knelt to Harry and said "we surrender My Lord."

Harry walked into the next room turned into his Phoenix Animagus and traveled past the flame then turned back.

Harry moved on and saw the stone sat on a table. he picked it up and placed it in the opposite pocket to Quirrell.

Harry turned back into his Phoenix and flashed to where Nicolas Flamel was and turned back into his human form.

Before Nicolas could respond Harry said "Please Sir it is only me Harry Potter. I bring you two gifts. The first is your stone." Harry then handed him the stone and said "the second is a memory of questions I asked the person trying to steal it." Harry also gave that over but then replied "Now I must go I have a gift for the Goblins"

Harry then went to the Director of Gringotts office and said *Please sir, do not call your Guards I come bearing a gift."

Harry then took Quirrell out and re-sized him. Then said *here is the person that broke into vault 713. I have questioned him but you will probably do that as well.*

The Goblin responded *very well we will deal with him. Now you must be going*

With that Harry disappeared in another burst of fire back to where he was with troll then he shrunk that down an placed it in his pocket to harvest at a later time.

* * *

**A/N: Up until the end of third year is going to go by quickly in this story then it will even out and be very detailed. This is because I wanted to give you, the readers, a brief over view of what has happened in the first few years of Harry's life. So don't worry if the writing is bad it will get better.**


End file.
